


Snakes

by Kia_Kirkland93



Series: Kia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Snakes

Kia grinned slightly as she lifted the pale green snake from its cage, allowing it to wrap itself around her arm, she slipped into the other room, sitting on the side of the bed as she shook Arthur's shoulder lightly with the hand that hadn't got a snake wrapped around it, the one that did was resting on a pillow next to his face, watching in amusement as his eyes slowly opened.

She started laughing when he shot backwards, tumbling over the side of the bed. She knelt across the bed, "yer okay artie?" she snickered, peering down at him, ignoring the dark look he shot her. Rolling across the bed to climb off, she left the room, gently prying the snake off her arm as she lowered it carefully back into the tank. 

Kia grinned as she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall as she waited for him to appear, "ya'd think ya'd be used to it by now~" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him when he popped his head out the door, sighing as he noticed the snake was gone, muttering under his breath "everytime" She shrugged in response stepping forward to give him a hug "yer wouldn't wake up" she pointed out.

Arthur frowned, hugging her back "and what's wrong with waking me up with tea?" he questioned, She blinked, green eyes flickering upwards to meet his "Yer reactions are funny when I wake yer with the snake" she pointed out, choosing not to tell him the time she'd taken a picture of him falling from the bed, he wouldn't exactly be pleased with that knowledge. She began to wonder if she should tell him about the time she almost got bitten by one.


End file.
